Just to hide the bruises
by HammyTheShark
Summary: There are lots of things that people don't know about Elsa Frost, they just assume the worst. She was someone that should be blending in the background, but it hurts her the worst when she has to pull down her sleeves to hide the bruises. Full summary inside! Abusive! Read with caution! Main: Elsanna *not related*
1. Chapter 1

Just to hide the bruises...

**Okay, I had some help from TheMightyReindeerKing who spent his time reviewing this and finding the errors I made, and I am grateful for that. This came out of nowhere really, but do put up with what you read from here on out. It's rated for the blood, language and of course, for later on.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

**I do not own Frozen, nor the picture used as my cover, all i did was the text. I wish i could draw like that but i cannot.**

Summary:

There are lots of things that people don't know about Elsa Frost, they just assume the worst. She was someone that should be blending in the background, but it hurts her the worst when she has to pull down her sleeves to hide the bruises. Elsa's not ready for anything, but all she wants to do is leave, but when she finds love, that may be the only thing Elsa can fight for.

**Chapter 1**

I walked along the school halls, my body stiffening as people were looking my way. I lightly shuddered, walking to my next class. It was Journalism, and knowing that my sister can't show her face for a little while, I felt alone. All I wanted to do was just avoid their stares, go home and see my sister there. All she can do now is just pick me up and take me home. As I rounded the corner, there was a girl standing before the door, looking at it and pacing back and forth. I glared, pushing some bangs out of the way and adjusting my blonde braid as I watched her. Two braids of a light strawberry blonde hair, and she held light ice blue eyes, similar to my sister.

There were numerous books pressed against her chest, and the lightly freckled face that held the light pink lips didn't seem to add it all up. Her short sleeved green tank top and she wore denim jeans, lightly hugging her small frame. I hardly missed the small black bag on her bag. I pulled my sleeves down, feeling a chill run down as I walked to the door. She smiled. "Hey, are you in Journalism?" She asked, her voice peppy and cheerful. It made me sick. "Yes." I said as she stood aside and watched as I opened the door and sat down at my usual computer, logging in as that girl walked in. "Um, excuse me?" She asked and Mrs. Henderson came walking forward. She pushed back a loose stand of her light brown hair, and her light hazel eyes held excitement. "Hello! Are you Anna?" She asked as that girl nodded. I rolled my eyes and went back to my papers that were placed on my desk. I started to type away as Mrs. Henderson started to clap. "Great! You will be sitting next to Elsa right here." I just frowned and looked back at my papers. Anna nodded and she took the seat next to me.

I ignored her as she tried to wave or talk to me. "So, your name is Elsa?" She asked, making me just sigh. Mrs. Henderson then cleared her throat. "Alright class, as you know we have an article to prepare for the school's newspaper, it has come to my attention that we all get to choose what we want to write, so does anyone have any ideas?" She asked as students in the class around us began to talk amongst themselves as I just rolled my eyes and continued to type. Anna leaned in closer to me, I leaned the other way.

"Say Elsa, have you ever wondered on what people think about themselves? I mean, some people have been known to change what they look like and what they don't like about their bodies. Then there's some people who wished that certain things never happened so that their lives are better you know? Don't you think like that?" Anna asked, and I looked the other way as she looked at me slowly, feeling pity in those light blue eyes of hers. I frowned and looked the other way. "There is no way to change what already happened." I spoke to her, but she just smiled. "I know, that's why I said wished, but don't you have something that you would like to change?" Anna asked, getting close and her tank top was revealing some cleavage. I turned the other way. "Come on, there has to be-" I stood up, glaring glaring hard at her as I just turned and walked to the small lockers and opened mine. Anna got up and followed me. "Hey, did I say something wrong?" She asked stupidly as I just rolled my eyes and pulled out a few papers and closed the metal locker.

Anna tailed me back to my seat, sitting in hers as I just puffed my cheeks. "Leave me alone" I said as she just shook her head. "Don't be like that Elsa, I just met you, can't we be friends?" She asked as I just slowly blinked my eyes. "Friends always have an 'End'". The bell rang, which made Anna shut up while I picked up my papers and placed them inside my locker. Anna followed again. "Why are you so mad Elsa? I just want to be your friend." She pleaded as I ignored her and as everyone around me was trying to leave school, I was trying to stay more longer. Anna stood beside me as I watched the large crowd of people disappear out of the double doors down the hall. Anna eyed me. "Are you not wanting to go home?" She asked as I only shook my head.

I turned and went the other way, heading to the locker room and Anna of course followed after. I just ignored her as I placed my bag and my binders inside my locker. "Are you in after school sports or something? It's around basketball season right?" Anna asked as I pulled out my practice shorts and a white long sleeved shirt out and placed it beside the locker. I closed the locker door as Anna sat beside my locker. "Say, why don't you talk? You got a nice voice." I stopped, having my fingers slightly tremble as Anna edged closer. "Elsa?"

_I hate everything about you!Don't even speak with your fucking voice! You are not allowed to speak while in my presence unless I say so! Fuck off!_

"Elsa?"

_Both you and your sister are fucking worthless! If your uncle had never agreed to take you both in, I wished you never took a step inside! There is nothing good for you in here! I promise to make your lives horrible, starting with you Elsa! _

"Don't touch me!" I pushed Anna away, letting her fall hard against the wall and she let out a small _ouch_ as I held my body close. Anna looked at me. "Hey, what did I do?" She shook it off, rubbing her shoulder and came walking to me. "No, no, just, just leave me alone." I whispered, my voice cracking up as the door opened. My sister stood at the door, her the tips of her short hair a fading red while her platinum blonde hair was hidden by a black beanie, and a pair of black shades. "Elsa, are you okay?" She moved aside and quickly wrapped her arms around me, both hands covered by black leather gloves.

She looked to Anna. "Did you do this?" She asked, nothing but hate in her voice. Anna didn't know what to do before she shook her head, the twin braids moving aside with her. "Just go." My sister growled, her pale completion affecting how Anna saw her. Soon, Anna ran out without saying a thing, and I softly cried into My sister's hold. "Shhh, it'll be okay, everything is going to be okay." She whispered softly into my ear, and I looked up to her busted lip and I could see the bruises under the big sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but _she's_ home and she called the school to tell you that we're coming home early. I'm sorry, but I couldn't persuade her any more." I looked up, and she wiped the tears from my eyes. "What? What do you mean?" I asked, hope dwindling down as she just looked down, removing her glasses with the stitches that ran from the lower left side of her fore head down to the curve of her eye. "Last night was only the begging." She softly told me, the soft texture of the leather glove rubbing against my cold skin. I cried more as she winced softly out, and I pulled back.

"Don't cry Elsa, everything will be fine. It always has, come, just one more year until I graduate and I'm gonna be taking care of you. I promise." She swore, reaching out into her jacket pocket and pulling out a white handkerchief and wiping my tears. "We have to face _her_, otherwise it could be worse." I closed my eyes, the puffy swelling hurting as she helped me up, her thin and slight muscular build showed under the long sleeved jacket she wore, the smell of rusted copper coming from it and a light red color mixed with her blue. Last's nights memories filled my head.

_I shuddered, the chills running up and down my arms as I heaved, as I heard the distant thuds and the blunt object. God, there's always a blunt object. I whimpered out, the door to my room being slammed open and _she_ came walking in. Holding that blunt object in her right hand while her head was held low. Her long black hair was covering her face, but her breathing was still the same, short and raggedy. I curled up closer to the wall, my eyes darting somewhere else as _she _just scoffed. "You bitch. Thought I wouldn't find out huh? Huh?" _

_She said as she walked closer to me, the blunt object slowly dripping small puddles of blood as I tried to move. But a hand grabbed my ankle, gripping it hard with her strength as she pulled me closer to her. I wanted to scream, but no one will hear me, and I'm all alone with _her_. She raised the blunt object, which turned out to be a wooden baseball bat. She brought it hard upon me body, making me cry out. The thuds and the flaring pain that followed. Her eyes were hidden, but she still held that sickening grin. She grabbed my platinum blonde hair, pulling hard as I clenched my teeth. _

_I curled up, my body in searing pain all over, warm and hot salty tears were running down my face, my tears that _she_ laughed at. "Stop!" Her bat froze, and with my swollen eyes, I saw my older sister. Panting as blood was running down from her head and down her chin to her usual blue jacket, now stained with her blood. Her short blonde hair was covered in red, and she held the same piercing blue eyes as me, but hers are lighter. _

_She turned and scowled. I felt a sickening twist in my gut as she walked to her, letting the bat scrape along the floor. "No" I mouth but she gave me a small smile upon her pale face before she threw the bat against her head. My sister slammed against the wall, holding her head and crying out in pain as the bat was thrust hard in her arms. "No..." I whispered out, my voice coming out as a whisper but she heard. The bat hit my sister, but this time making her wrist snap as she yelped out, cuddling close to the wall. The bat dripped with her blood, and her's only. She turned, facing me as I tried to get off the floor. But my aching body was no match for what I wanted. _

_She stalked closer, her eyes now glaring at what she saw. There was nothing that was able to motivate me, the pain hit me everywhere. Just moving my neck, it hurt. She liked to see us in pain, crying out for mercy and begging for the pain to stop. My sister was slowly breathing, her iced blue eyes glazed over with drowsiness. The blood didn't seem to stop, but then there was the sound of a car driving up. She scowled as she threw the bat hard against my back. "Clean this mess up or else." She threatened, anger building up in her voice as she turned and walked out the door, slamming it. I slowly moved, my body tensing in pain as I tried to move to my older sister. The blood was starting to cake around her face, and that scared me._

"_N-Natalie..." I whispered out, my voice breaking as she softly smiled. "S-Sorry, E-Elsa... Didn't mean... to scare..." She tried to say, but her eyes were still glazed. That's when I noticed, the lip piercing she usually wore was gone, replaced but a busted lip and blood. I wanted to cry out as I forced myself to sit up, huddling close to her. She wrapped her good arm around me, she I softly cried into her blood stained jacket. _

The ride home seemed to take forever, having me cringe slightly as I held my arms around Natalie's waist, her body slightly shifting and she was wincing out as every bump that affected her modded black 2002 Honda motorcycle and caused to inflict pain on her body. I sighed and leaned into her back, being aware of her pained spots. Finally, the running engine stopped and she kicked her stand, and she was parked on the street, and _her _car was parked, and a trail of small muddy footprints from the silver 2007 Impala led inside. Looks like he was home as well. Natalie sighed, looking at me. "Lets get this over with." She mumbled as she pulled her key out and got off her bike, trying not to hurt herself.

Natalie walked in first, straightening her self and making herself look taller than she really was and _she _was sitting at the table, her back faced to us. "Took you fucking bitches enough. What the hell kept you?" She growled and Natalie swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Natalie took a look at me before she spoke. "It was all me, I had the indecency to talk to a girl and-" She never got a chance to finish that sentence as a pan was sent her way, hitting her right in the face and she fell hard against me, making me fall back with her. The dark bruises that were fresh dug hard into my skin and caused me to cry out.

"Shut the hell up. Olaf's taking a bath upstairs. Clean up his mess and Natalie, clean the fucking car for punishment." Natalie spoke back. "But I already-" A glass bowl was thrown in her face and it shattered against her glasses, and she exclaimed out in pain. "Clean that up as well." And _she _was gone up the stairs. I held her close. "Are you okay? Natalie? Can you hear me?" I whispered out, tears already falling down my face. Natalie sighed as she leaned froward, tensing and lightly shaking. "I-I'm fine. Just, help me... get up." She said as I forced myself to stand and she held tightly onto me as I lifted her up got her on her feet. Blood was lightly seeping through her face, a thin red line across her cheek diagonally. She forced a smile.

"Hey, don't cry. Just get the mop and finish was _she_ what she wants of us." Natalie sneered as she lingered over the word _she. _Natalie found the broom and started to sweep the floor. I saw the light hesitations that Natalie made every time her hand gripped the broom handle, she would bite down on the other side of her busted lip just to ignore the pain. I grabbed the dustpan and helped her clean up the shattered bowl. Just one more year, but she's only halfway through her Junior year while I was only in my sophomore. That makes it, three hundred and sixty five days, plus one hundred and eighty two, that makes it four hundred and eighteen days left until her graduation. I can't survive that long!

"_Elsa, everything will be fine, and I am truly sorry that I cannot take care of both you and your older sister. But if you live with my brother John, he will take you in, and I heard his wife is a very nice woman. What was her name? It was, oh right! Her name is Jasmine, if I remembered correctly. But live with John, and he'll take care of you both. I'm sorry, but I love the both of you." _

I woke with a gasp, and when I looked around I was alone in my bed. The small pile of thin blankets of where my sister normally slept was empty, slightly messy as I moved my covers. It was still unfair, I sleep on the cot in the basement while Natalie slept on the floor, but she insisted. I looked around, and the room was dark, then the door opened slightly, leaving a thin sliver of light as it was closed again. Natalie stood against the back of the door, her eyes held low as she realized I was awake. "Bad dream?"

She asked as she walked and sat beside me on the cot, her beanie gone and the dark red stains in her hair still showed. I touched her tips, her blood that was never able to come out. Natalie saw the sorrow-ness in my eyes as she smiled even more. "Hey, don't feel sorry for me, you know I love you, and it hurts for me to see you like this. Don't make that face." Natalie said slowly as she lifted her hair and moved it behind her ear. "Let me put it like this, be glad that she didn't rip off my ear cuff, otherwise things would have been different. Just be glad of the little things." Natalie said as she got off my bed, went to her little blanket pile and laid down.

I could see the red stained bandages on her head and the small make-shift cast on her left wrist. It was not honestly fair to her, taking everything for what I did. She takes all the hits while I sit and watch. Her injuries are far worse than what I get, beaten and only bruises while she gets broken limbs and a busted skull. Things aren't suppose to be like this. Getting bruises and hiding behind my sister while she gets the cuts, the broken limbs, more pain. Her body is already filled with endless scars, new ones and now she has a broken wrist. Her body was lying soundlessly, her sides slightly moving up and down, already fast asleep. The door then opened silently, the thin ray of light showing before I curled up and tried to hide under the thin sheet that was my blanket.

She walked to the cot, not caring if she stepped on Natalie. I tried to slow my beating, but I heard the thumping in my ears, making it thicker around my head and I tried to slow down my breathing, the fear taking over and sending my body to the limit. Something hard and leathery slapped my face. I held in a whimper as the sheet was moved, and _she _was staring at me. "Get up." She rasped as I stepped out of the cot and stood in front of her. My face was starting to burn up, the redness of the thick belt that she held in her hand.

The pain I ignored as _she _turned and headed to the door. "Follow me bitch." I had no say against anything, and if _she _ever told John that we were disobeying her, then he would kick us out with no say. I know that if I say anything, then it would be all over. But I can't risk it. Thinking about Olaf, he wouldn't want to know that his mother beat and abused his older cousins because she hated them. I know that it's selfish, but I care for Olaf, and he cares for me. I followed _Jasmine_ up the stairs, to the living room and though the kitchen to where there was light red spots on the floor, fresh. I looked up at her. "Get on your fucking knees." _She_ hissed, and I got on my knees, one at a time. I looked up at her. "Chin up." I looked straight at the wall as she tightened the grip on the belt.

"You and your sister are nothing to me. Be glad John let you two stay here, otherwise you wouldn't have stepped a single foot in this house. You and your sister are ruining my family, the family that I had worked so hard to keep. Olaf thinks otherwise, that is until he finds out about your abusive habit." She smirked silently as the belt was slapped against herself, making her exclaim out in pain as she threw the belt before me, footsteps rushing down the stairs and I saw John, his eyes widened in fear as Jasmine laid on the ground, the belt before me and I was looking terrified. When I looked back to Jasmine, I saw the small smile she held on those lips of hers. I frowned. "Elsa! What did you do?" He wanted to yell but it came out low as a whisper. "N-No, I didn't-" I tried to say but he punched me hard across the face, hitting my jaw and causing my head to hit the ground hard.

"Stay in your room with your sister! I don't want to see your face until next week! Eat when everyone else is gone from the table." I stared at him, his face red in anger as he picked up Jasmine slowly, bridal style as he turned his back on me. I felt small trickle of blood start to fall down my face, and I felt the open gash from his studded wedding ring cut my skin. The blood started to drip down on the floor, and I stood up before I grabbed a hot wet ran and started to press it against my face. I felt the tears start falling down, not because of the pain, but because it hurts to know that my uncle hates me.

**Hope some of you enjoy this, because things are going to change here on out.**

**~HammyTheShark~**


	2. Chapter 2-Moving on

Just to hide the bruises...

**I'm back with another chap! I decided to post to celebrate with you! Today I turned 17! And this chapter is not going to mention any abuse just for this one day for me. Anyways, TheMightyReindeerKing went over this, be sure to thank him. Any other errors in this chap are my fault. And I know what I'm doing. Trust me.**

Summary:

There are lots of things that people don't know about Elsa Frost, they just assume the worst. She was someone that should be blending in the background, but it hurts her the worst when she has to pull down her sleeves to hide the bruises. Elsa's not ready for anything, but all she wants to do is leave, but when she finds love, that may be the only thing Elsa can fight for.

_Elsa_

The one thing that I hate the most is the mornings. Full of lies and miss-guided trust. Going in the dinning area to be slapped with the image of what seems to be the perfect family. A happy mother, smiling and loving her child as the father smiles and sips slowly at his coffee, trying to talk to his son. It made me sick every morning; so sick that I could never eat at home. Then Olaf would catch my eye, his happiness something that brings me down. Olaf has never done anything wrong, so why must he live in this world of lies? He's only an eight year old child who tells the truth. His deep brown eyes along with his uncombed dirty blonde hair.

Jasmine was afraid but kept it hidden under a fake smile. She didn't seem to mind if her son saw the marks she gave upon herself. Her arms lightly bandaged and a bottle of Tylenol next to her cup of water, and how she would try to 'hide' in John's arms as I walked by. I could feel her sickening smile, even if it wasn't there. It haunted me, making me shudder as I tried to walk on. But I lost my strength to standing a few feet before the door and all I could do was just stare at the floor.

I always looked down at the stainless floor when I'm afraid of what Jasmine might do, no, what Jasmine _could_ do. John always looked at his newspaper or turned the other way. I let my eyes scan the floor endlessly, jotting side to side as I felt a hand lightly placed on my shoulder. "We have to go." Natalie whispered to me as she faced the happy illusion that was perfected in front of us. "We will see you when we come back from practice after school." Natalie told the family, who just nodded in reply or said nothing in return. The only one who said a thing was Olaf. "Can't wait!" Natalie softly faked a smile as she was leading me to the door.

Natalie closed the door behind us, letting it only make a soft _click_ as she slowly let go of my shoulder. "Hey Elsa." I kept my eyes on the cement below us, her soft footsteps being close as she went to her bike. I followed, not raising my head as I sat behind her and leaned my head on her back. I heard a soft sigh come from Natalie, her eyes covered by sunglasses. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, waiting for the soft vibration of the engine as Natalie turned the key. The ride to school was quiet, not a single word left to break the tension. I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep myself calm but it was failing. Natalie was staring straight ahead, not looking back or anything.

When we got to school, everyone was scattered around, talking in large groups. I always hated crowds, especially large crowds. Natalie parked her bike, shutting off the engine as I let go of her. She got off the bike, turning and waiting for me to get off. I sighed before I stood up, lifting my leg over and walked to her side as she put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me close. I let her walk me inside, ignoring the stares of all the other people. I closed my eyes and felt Natalie tense. I opened my eyes slowly, the feeling of sorrow and anger residing in my body. She stopped before my first hour. Natalie gave me a sad look."I have something to do, so I will see you in second hour okay?" I nodded my head and walked away from her. I only hear her soft footsteps that led in the other direction. I walked to the door for the science lab, my eyes resting upon the doorknob as I gripped the handle and turned it. Inside, I was met with a pair of light icy blue eyes, tinted with a dark green color. She smiled at me, her strawberry blonde hair still in twin braids. I turned the other way and walked to my seat. Anna got up from sitting in the front row and followed me back to the last row.

"Hey Elsa, I'm sorry for what happened in the locker room. I went past your comfort zone and I'm sorry. So, will you accept my apology?" Anna asked while her eyes burned deep into my pale eyes, making me stare at her dumbly. She wants to apologize, but for what? Invading my comfort zone? It wasn't that. "Elsa?" She asked again, getting a little closer as I snapped out of it and turned the other way, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I pulled away. There was an awkward silence that seemed to linger on for ages, her eyes watching my every move. I sighed as I lowered my head.

"I, Y-Yeah. I accept you ap-apology." I stuttered as she smiled in relief. "Thanks. Um, does anyone sit next to you?" I eyed Anna cautiously. "What for?" She smiled even more. "I want to get to know you more, so I was wondering if I could sit next to you." I stared at her blankly. "No." I said straight as she whined. "Why not?" Anna asked as she sat in the desk before me and threw her arms on my desk.

I watched as she started saying things like "But I apologized!", or "Aren't I your friend?" and stuff. I sighed as I held my head with one hand. "Fine. Not like anyone sits by me anyways." I said but mumbled the other sentence as Anna jumped up. "Yes!" She got up and sat in the stool next to me, smiling and swinging her legs under the lab table little a little girl. I felt my eyebrow twitch in anger and I looked the other way and rested my head on my folded arms. "Elsa?" God. I lifted my head to be faced with the same pair of eyes only millimeters in front of me. I jerked back and almost fell over. Anna smirked. I frowned. "What was that for?" I asked as Anna smiled again, fixing her braids as she just started humming. I rolled my eyes before resting my head on my arms again, waiting for class to start.

There was a long and deep silence between us, which I found enjoying despite Anna trying to make small talk. It was just us and the ticking sound of the clock, going _tick, tick, tick_ slowly. I closed my eyes, ignoring the bell as the door was repeatedly opened for the students entering the classroom. These days, it was becoming so hard to be alone, and to ignore everyone around me. Anna decided to bug me again. "Hey Els." I jerked up and looked at her. "Did you really call me Els?" I asked as Anna giggled. Then the teacher eyed me as I looked at the front of the class. I cleared my throat as I shook my head, letting my platinum blonde braid fall on my back . I pushed my bangs back while I ignored how Anna was staring at me.

God, I just want this day to be over.

_Natalie_

I didn't go to first period, I already have way too many things piled right now. I know that if anyone finds out about what Jasmine does, she goes to jail. Simple as that. But the only problem is Olaf. I mean, sure he'll have John but John only took us in because we are his sister's daughters. Nothing more, nothing less. It's probably the last thing he feels that he can do for his younger sister I guess. I walked out the school, ran to my bike as I opened the compartment under the seat. I pulled out a small digital camera before stashing it in my pocket. I closed it and sat down on the bike while I pulled out my key and placed it int the ignition. That one girl in the locker room the other day, I've seen her somewhere. I know that for sure but where? I turned the key and drove out of the school parking lot, down the main street then took a left. I stopped as I saw John's black mustang parked in front of some house. How do I know? Simple, I stuck a My Little Pony sticker on his license plate.

It was some purple pony decorated with glitter but that isn't the case. I turned in a nearby alley and turned off my bike. I opened the small compartment under the seat and pulled out a black motorcycle sheet. I threw it over my bike as I walked out. I took out the camera and walked towards the car, trying to look discreet. Then the door opened and I ducked behind the nearest bush. I pulled the camera before my eyes and started to zoom in. There I saw Jasmine, walking out of some stranger's house with a smug smile on her face. I shuddered in disgust as I started taking pictures.

Then as Jasmine got in John's black mustang, a man came walking out. Tall, nicely built, good looking man, almost every woman's dream man. His freshly cut dark blonde hair was spiked lightly with his black v-neck hugging his built body. I clicked on the shutter even more, especially when he leaned over on the car window and brushed back his hair with his honey auburn eyes showing lust. I zoomed in even more. I watched the gap between the two disappeared, only lips locking when I took more.

Then she broke the kiss, unheard words being told as she rolled up the window and started the car and backed out of his roadway. I narrowed my eyes as she stopped a little, only for a small second and then drove off in the opposite direction. I turned off the camera, waiting for the man to leave but he just stood there, looking around. I pulled off my sunglasses and waited.

There was something oddly familiar about this man. It's not his face, I'm sure of that. But something seems so, familiar. I just can't place it. Finally, he turned the other way and went back into his house, closing the door behind him. I waited a few more second before running to the alley where my bike was hidden. I knew that Jasmine was always up to something. Now I have proof, proof that could ruin her marriage, her family, her everything. We never tried to destroy anything or to ruin what she 'built from the ground up'. I scowled at the thought of it.

I reached for the black plastic sheet and pulled it off, rolling it up tightly before putting it in the small container. Then the camera I placed on between the small rolls of the sheet and closed the compartment. I pulled out my key and turned on the ignition. I started to back the bike up as I took a look on my small phone. It was almost the end of first hour, looks like I'll be late. Elsa's not gonna like that. But that girl, I swear I've seen those eyes somewhere.

_Elsa_

I groaned yet again as Anna was scooting closer to me and was talking through what the teacher was talking about. How many classes am I in with this girl? Finally the bell rang, which I shot up and jumped out of my seat and was putting my things away while Anna watched. "What do you have second hour?" Oh god, please don't. I don't want to be stuck with her again. It's bad enough to have her first hour and sixth. I sighed. Might as well test fate. "Why?" I asked as I slung my bag over my back. I started heading to the door . Anna tailed again. "I was just wondering because I've been switched with many classes. And it seems that I don't know pretty much anything about you." Anna said while I walked to my locker and pulled out a notebook before closing it.

"What's the notebook for?" I ignored her. "Oh, playing hard to get eh?" I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Anna walked at a slower pace, watching slowly and her eyes scanning something as I held my notebook tightly. The crowd of students slowly disappeared, all either heading to class or wondering elsewhere. Soon, it was just the two of us and I was beginning to get irritated because Natalie didn't show. Normally she would come from the east wing and meet me by the door. I stopped, seeing that she hasn't showed. Then Anna jumped in front of me.

"Elsa!" She threw her arms up and hugged me, which caught me off guard and I ended up stepping back, losing my footing. I almost screamed out, but Anna was the first to scream out. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard floor to hit hard against my back. But before I felt any pain, something warm and soft was pressed against my lips, making my eyes burst open. I was staring into the green tinted eyes, then I tensed as I fell hard on my back. The new bruises ached as I winced out. I dropped my notebook, letting it fall and clatter everywhere as I held my head.

I groaned softly as I heard an "Ahem" and I looked up to see Natalie standing over me. Her eyes hidden by the sunglasses. Then she 'tisked' as I eyed her carefully. Then I felt something heavy on me and as I tiled my head up, I saw Anna. She was lying on me, a light blush on her face as she was lightly trying to chuckle as her hands rested beside my ribcage. I did not dare to look down. I sighed and let my head fall down on the tiled floor, which made Natalie lightly chuckled then she pulled out a small digital camera and started taking pictures.

Anna quickly got off as I got to my feet and started chasing Natalie who ran the other way. "Wait." Natalie tried to say but I ignored her as soon Anna joined in the battle. Natalie then cursed lightly under her breath and started running out of the school and out into the football field. She ran as fast as she could, seeing that she had to quickly put her sunglasses in her pocket. I pumped my legs faster, feeling the cool winter breeze go past my face. Then Anna sprinted past me, making me stare at her with shock as she winked. I turned the other way, feeling heat rushing to my face.

Anna started to crouch a little low, which gained her some speed and when she was close enough to Natalie, she lunged. Anna outstretched her arms and caught Natalie by her ankles, bringing the two of them down. Both of them yelped as the two stumbled over each other, landing with Anna on Natalie's stomach. I slowed down and caught up, staring at Natalie as she just rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, you win." Natalie admitted as Anna got up off her, who was trying to catch her breath. I stood over to where Natalie was standing, holding her gaze as I watched her in amusement.

Natalie got up, chuckling and looking the other way as she reached in her pocket. "Guess I couldn't take pictures then." Natalie said as she handed the camera over, defeated as Anna smirked. "Damn, what are you on? The track team?" Natalie shook her head. "No, I was. I just don't like sports." Natalie told Anna as I turned on the camera and waited to go into the picture library. Natalie keep looking at me uneasy like, and when I got to the camera library, there was nothing. All I saw was 'No Memory Card'. I glared at her. "Where's the pictures?"

Natalie chuckled uneasily, pulling out her black sunglasses before answering. "W-What do you mean? I-I don't." ***Ahem** "I don't have a memory card."Natalie said with a straight face as Anna walked beside her. "What? No memory card? Why do I not believe that?" Anna asked as I nodded with her. Natalie just started to mumble before she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small red memory card. I glared at her. "You girls want this?" Natalie asked while holding a cocky grin. I frowned. Anna spoke for us. "Hell yes we want that memory card!" Natalie smirked. "Have fun finding it!"

She curled up her arm and threw it far against the bleachers, making both me and Anna follow the invisible trail that it left. When I took a look back, Natalie was already sprinting in the direction of the school. I frowned as I followed where Anna was searching for it. But I stopped myself. Why should I be hanging out with Anna? Does this mean we're friends or something? No, we're just trying to find the memory card so that kiss, that kiss, so that kiss never happened.

I shook it off as I went to where Anna was crouched over, her twin braids hanging low over her shoulders and she tilted her head slightly. "I think I found it." Anna said as she held up a small red card. I took it from her and pushed it into the empty slot of the camera. We waited patiently while images were 'being uploaded' and when it was done, I went to the first one. Both our faces were covered with a shocked look before Anna started to laugh out loud. I cursed under my breath as I tried to turn off the camera.

Anna gave me a weird look. "Really? That's how you look every morning?" I frowned. "Shut up. Everyone has bed hair." I mumbled as I looked the other way and tried to hide the blush that followed. "Aww! But Elsa, you look so adorable!" Anna said while trying not to laugh. Then she just burst out even more, holding her stomach while she was hunched over before falling on her back and rolling side to side. I burrowed both my eyebrows as I tried to deal with her laughter. Anna was finally dying down, her laughs coming out smaller and smaller as she was sighing. Then she let out a small chuckle, another sigh before the laughter was soon gone. She got up, holding her side as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed.

"Wow, that's a very nice friend you got. You both look like sisters." Anna said as I rolled my eyes. "We are. Natalie is my older sister in case you didn't know." I told her as Anna started snickering. I eyed her again. "What now?" Anna let go of my shoulder and just sighed, wiping away a tear. "It's just how that you two act totally the opposite of each other." I just sighed again, sitting on the closest bleacher and Anna sat beside me. "Don't you have a class to get going to?" I asked as Anna smirked. "I should be asking you the same thing." Anna shot back as I nodded my head. "Touche." Anna sighed and leaned on my shoulder. "Hey Elsa, why don't you hang out with other people than your sister? No, I shouldn't be asking that. How about, when are you free?" Anna asked as I moved aside and let her fall on the metal bleacher.

Anna held her head as she got back up. "Hey, what was that for?" I sighed. "I don't understand what you mean." I said as Anna shook her head, letting her twin braids move with her. "Oh come on Elsa. I told you before, I want to get to know you. You're a lot more interesting than other people here. I just want to be your friend and." Anna stopped, scooting closer to me as her hand was placed over mine. "And if I'm lucky, I want to be more than friends." Anna shyly said as I stared at her. She smiled before she closed the gap between us and kissed me, her soft lips pressed against my own. I was caught in surprise but I closed my eyes, feeling that it was the natural thing to do.

Then Anna broke the kiss, leaving me with a shocked expression before smiling and she ran off. I watched her run away, my body still in shock from the kiss. "Oh, you're in trouble." I jumped and turned around and there I saw Natalie, holding a camera in her hands as she smirked. Finally it all came back to me. Anna kissed me. That means Anna loves me right? Love in Jasmine's house means, oh no. I looked back up to my sister who held a deep scowl on her pale face.

"Finally got it? About time for you to find out." Natalie stood up from her place up on the taller bleachers and walked down and sat behind me. I lowered my head, my body tensing slowly and Natalie pulled my close in for a hug. "Shh. Hey, don't think. Don't think. It's gonna be fine, just listen to me." I felt the soft tears fall lightly from my face, staining her dirtied jacket as she held me closely. The only thing that I regret is not believing in Natalie's words.

* * *

**If I remember, someone said that the story would be more touching if Anna and Elsa were sisters. I thought of that too but that's not going to tie in with what I have planned in the future for this. But maybe in the future I would write an alternative where Elsa and Anna are related. Just not right now. So, happy birthday to me and hope that everyone enjoys this little piece I have given.**

**~HammyTheShark~**


End file.
